I Love Storms
by Mizo Tachibana
Summary: John is convinced by Rose to make a blog for documentation, and so he does. Dave pesters him saying he can help with his rad computer skills. He tries talking over the computer but John is still really confused so Dave decided to come over, which John doesn't agree to at first. Thoughts have been coming to Dave's mind that maybe his feelings for John are more than just friendship.
1. John's Blog

Cold. Stormy. Wet. The rain pressed up against the window pane. It dripped down in streams. Lightning struck in the near distance. The window was fogged up by the heat on the inside. Dense. Steamy. Hot. Small gasps for air.

Small. Gasps. Pants. Quivers. Moans that would be heard down the hall of the darkened house if it weren't for a certain someone sleeping in the other room. Gasps for air that would seem like you are breathing in every last bit of oxygen on this planet. Shakes and quivers that felt like earthquakes. Scratches leaving your skin feeling bare and raw.

(Earlier)

TurntechGodhead (TG) started pestering EctoBiologist (EB):

TG: hey

EB: hey :B

TG: . . .

TG: what's up?

. . . . .

EB: uhh not much working on my blog

TG: blog?

EB: oh yeah

EB: rose helped me make a blog

EB: it's like about me

EB: it's for other players in a server who might want to know about us and stuff

EB: rose said it's good for documenting

EB: i don't really know what to do though

TG: i might be able to help

EB: woah, really! :B

TG: yeah i'm down with all this computer stuff

EB: awesome!

(sometime later after talking about computer stuff)

EB: dave this is really confusing..

EB: i don't understand anything!

TG: fine i'll just come over and show you

. . . . .

EB: wait no dave

TG: to late

TG: on my way

EB: nooo! my room isn't clean

TG: fine i'll wait outside until you're done

EB: AHHH! OKAY

EctoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering TurntechGodhead (TG)

(a few minutes later)

TurntechGodhead (TG) started pestering EctoBiologist (EB):

TG: dude

TG: john it looks like it's going to rain

TurntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB)

TurntechGodhead (TG) started pestering EctoBiologist (EB):

TG: these are new shoes bro

TG: . . .

TurntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB)

TurntechGodhead (TG) started pestering EctoBiologist (EB):

TG: fuck it i'm coming in

TurntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB)

EctoBiologist (EB) started pestering TurntechGodhead (TG):

EB: wait!

EB: . . .

EB: oh fiddle sticks

EctoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering TurntechGodhead (TG)

Dave stepped up onto the porch. He turned the handle, and the door creaked open. That's no surprise that they left their doors unlocked. He walked in and shut the door, also not bothering to lock it. He takes off his shoes like the motherfucking gentleman he is, so he doesn't track dirt into the house. He walks through the living room. It's quiet but he can hear a faint scurry of foot steps up the stairs. He walks over and looks up the stairs and hears a door shut rather loudly in the quiet house.  
He swags on up the stairs and looks down the hall at a door with silly posters covering it. Must be John's who else would cover their door with Nicolas Cage, and crappy movies. He strides over and takes a nock right on old Nic's nose. The loud shuffle on the other side suddenly stopped for a second and he heard a faint mumble. Must be saying "come in" or someshit. So that's what he does. Dave turns the handle and opens the door. He sees John breathing heavy and slightly flushed from rushing around the house.

_ba-**bum** ba-**bum**_ (doki doki)

His face feels hot for half a second as his mind remembers _certain_ daydreams, but then it goes back to normal. He walks in and John goes over and gives him a tender embrace. Those _certain daydreams_ start leaking back in but he holds it together and hugs him back. John lets go and shuts his bedroom door, then heads on over to his computer. "Okay so," He starts. Dave still in the same spot after the hug heads over to his totally out of date laptop.  
It's already storming pretty hard outside. The electricity wires shake rapidly around in the big gusts of wind. It causes the lights to flicker. "Woah!" John gasps with is stupidly cute buck toothed grin of his. "Awesome I love big storms" John stares out the window for a moment before looking up at Dave. Dave was normally taller than John, but since John was sitting in his goofy wheely chair it made him quite a bit taller. John looks at Dave through his adorably nerdy glasses. Dave looks right back at him through his radly ironic shades, and for what seems like minutes, John turns back to his laptop and asks him questions about about certain things on his blog. Since Dave's mind was wondering , all he heard was a mumble of vowels like he spoke a different language. John turned back and looked at him, his mouth moving and forming words, forming words with those _soft lips_ those _pale pink lips_ of his. With his _cute button nose, _and his _dark silky ocean_ of hair resting on his head. Dave wanted to run his fingers through it. Dave subconsciously started to bite his lip. John this whole time Dave's mind was wandering was a broken record. "Dave?" He asked "Dave?" He said again. "Dave?" Suddenly everything focused and Dave stopped biting his lip and replied with "Sorry, got bro on my mind. He's probably whining because I'm not there to cook him mac n' cheese." Dave let's out a nervous chuckle. Smooth. John gives him a dorky grin. "Oh!" He points to his computer screen. "Now I was wondering how do I-"

_**CRAAAAACK**_

A tree branch breaks off and starts tumbling down and hits the main power line. Everything goes dark. It's black and silent except for the roaring storm outside. John is still mindlessly pointing at the computer screen, mouth slightly open from his uncompleted sentence. "yyeeeeeeeeh" is the sound that comes out before his head falls on his keyboard. All Dave could hear was the keyboard being smashed, but he knew exactly what just happened. He can't help it but let out a chuckle. John looks up at where Dave was last standing before the power went out. Dave was covering his mouth even though it was too dark to see.  
John's face flushed because Dave was laughing at him, but he decided to laugh as well. Once it was quiet again John stood up. "I better get some light!" John scrambled about and opened drawers and closed them and reopened them.

_Scht. Scht._

A small flame filled the room as John lit a candle. John set it on the ground and sat next to it. Dave went and sat down also. "Sorry we aren't that prepared for black outs so this is the only light we have right now." John said and he placed the lighter ontop of his desk. "I mean unless I wander the dark house for a flashlight of some sort.." "No it's all cool." Dave said still wearing his shades. He gripped the sides of them. "I better take these off though, huh?" He slid them down the bridge of his nose and looked up at John with his _deep crimson red eyes_, who was already staring straight back at him with his _clear ocean blue eyes_. Was, was John blushing? Maybe it was just the lighting. Dave takes them off and folds them setting them ontop of the desk next to the lighter. He looks back at John who was now staring at the tiny flame. His black hair falling over his eyes and glasses. Dave also stares at the flame for a moment. John stared back up at him.  
"Woah in this lighting I can see all your freckles!" John Grinned widely and stared at Dave's cheeks almost causing him to blush because John came in closer examining his freckles."Yeah" Dave said. "I have a lot of freckles." He pulled down his sleeve exposing his freckles on his shoulders. "Wow" John said bluntly rubbing his cheeks that had not a single spot on them. Dave ruffled his light blond hair. "They're not that great." He chuckled and scooted over to John. "I rather have your freckles." John looked confused. "But I don't have any freckles..?" Dave smirked "Exactly." John thought for a second. "Well I rather have your rad style" He paused "Oh wait that's right you don't have any" John started to laugh "Hey!" Dave laughed right along with him, and pulled him in giving him a noogie. "ow ow" John whined still laughing. Dave let go, "You know I have the freshest style." John nodded "mmhmm yup" he said it a little to sarcasticly and Dave tackled him pinning him to the ground. "You wanna go." Dave looked down at him. "Only if you don't mind messing up your 'fresh style'" John giggled.  
Dave stared realizing what position they were currently in. He blushed. "Oh my David Strider is blushing~?" John teased him. "Pfft no I'm not it's obviously the lighting." John leaned up to him. "Oh no it's not, you're blushing!" Dave's hand slipped.  
Oh shit.  
He falls ontop of John and ofcourse they accidentally kiss. Dave pulled back quickly sitting up and looking away. John turned and layed on his side covering his mouth blushing a deeper red then Dave's eyes.  
A few seconds past.  
A minute.  
Two.  
Three.

**(Chapter One End)**


	2. The Candle

They both haven't moved. Almost five minutes later Dave glances over. He see's how red John still is and says in a deep voice "Now look who's blushing." John sit's up straight staring at Dave for a moment. Dave doesn't know if he should be afraid or.. John mumbles something. "What?" Dave asks.  
John looks away. He twiddles his thumbs for a moment, then looks back to Dave. "C-…Can I kiss you.. again….?" Dave is processing what he had just asked permission for. Kiss. Again? All of those _certain daydreams_ flood back into his head. He is obviously blushing like the texas fool he is. "_Hell yes_" He replies. John nervous and embarrassed leans in and he shuts his eyes. Dave also closes his. Their lips brush each other and John leans back slightly. Dave leans in and completes the kiss causing John to jolt in surprise at the sudden contact.  
After a couple of seconds they pull back. Dave leans over and blows out the candle. "We won't be needing that right now, it's better to save it for later.." Before John could say anything Dave pulls him back in, kissing him. This kiss is deeper than the first or second one. They're lips are locked together. Nipping and biting. Teasing each other and begging for entry. John eventually gave in and opened his mouth. Dave wasted no time

(**_This Chapter is still in progress_**)


End file.
